The present invention relates to a drug delivery matrix coating, to an implantable device comprising the drug delivery matrix coating, to a method for making the drug delivery matrix coating and to a method for applying the drug delivery matrix coating to a stent.
Stents are typically implanted within a vessel in a contracted state and expanded when in place in the vessel in order to maintain patency of the vessel to allow fluid flow through the vessel. Typically, implantation of such stents is accomplished by mounting the stent on the balloon portion of a catheter, positioning the stent in a body lumen, and expanding the stent to an expanded state by inflation of a balloon within the stent. The stent can then be left in place by deflating the balloon and removing the catheter.
Because of the mechanical strength that is required to properly support vessel walls, stents are typically constructed of metallic materials. However, it is frequently desirable to provide localized pharmacological treatment of a vessel at the site being supported by the stent. It is convenient to employ the stent as a vehicle for drug delivery. The metallic materials are not capable of carrying and releasing drugs. Polymeric materials capable of absorbing and releasing drugs typically do not fulfill the structural and mechanical requirements of a stent, especially when the polymeric materials are loaded with a drug, since drug loading of a polymeric material diminishes the structural and mechanical properties of the polymeric material. Since it is often useful to provide localized therapeutic pharmacological treatment of a vessel at the location being treated with the stent, it is desirable to combine such polymeric materials with existing stent structures to provide a stent with the capability of absorbing therapeutic drugs or other agents, for placement and release of the therapeutic agents at a specific intravascular site.
One solution historically used has been coating a stent's metallic structure with a polymeric material in order to provide a stent capable of both supporting adequate mechanical loads as well as delivering drugs. Techniques typically used to join polymers to metallic stents include dipping, spraying and conforming processes. However, these techniques have tended to introduce other problems into the stent products. Other problems with drug delivery matrix coatings include marginal adhesion to a substrate such as a metal substrate, insufficient elongation of the coating resulting in cracks, and limited and sub-optimal solvent choices that result in difficult application of the coating and poor manufacturability.